Your Guardian Angel
by Mitsuuuu
Summary: OneShot, SongFic. Sam and Mikaela are over, and a lonely Sam is heartbroken, thinking that the cold world'll have noone else to offer him. Bee however, tells him otherwise. "I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever." He won't let Sam fall


Hello! This is a little one-shot I wrote in my spare time. I had just listened to this song, and thought I'd write a song fiction to it. :) I hope all viewers enjoy it and please, review. I love to read your comments. Expect more one shots from me.

* * *

**OneShot, SongFic. Sam and Mikaela are over, through forever, and a lonely Sam is heartbroken, thinking that the cold world will never have anyone else to offer him. Bee however, tells him otherwise, coaxes him out of his misery. **

**"I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever." He won't let Sam fall, ever. **

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel. **

Sam buried his head in his hands, trying his best not to scream out in anger as tears ran down his face for the first time in months. Heatedly, he let out a heavy sigh, slamming his hands down against his bed covers, wishing he could disappear and reappear as someone completely different to start all over again.

"Life _sucks_," he whispered madly to himself, shaking his head. "I _hate_ this."

He didn't understand. Sam thought he and Mikaela were meant to be, even though they were two almost completely different teenagers from two different cliques...

"Damn," he muttered.

He _thought_ they were inseparable. Sam mentally chastised himself, shutting his eyes with an angry groan, stabbing himself with a knife in his mind, over and over again. He'd screwed up, and he'd screwed up _bad_. Mikaela's mind was set, and she wouldn't return to him no matter how many times he was on his knees begging.

And he'd already apologized about a billion times, so what good was doing that again?

She was gone, he was alone.

Lonely.

_.:Knock, knock, knock:. _

Sam turned his head to the door of his room, shifting his weight quickly to burry himself deeper in the soft mattress of his bed. He furiously wiped the tears from his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest whilst aimlessly turning his dark brown eyes to his window.

Just what he didn't want…Company.

"Come in," he said blankly.

He didn't bother to look at the door as to who the visitor was; just the very sound they made when they entered gave them away. The guest purred, shuffling their feet over to Sam's bedside. The boy looked up and knew he'd meet the pure blue eyes of another teenager just over his age, his pure blue eyes hidden behind locks of jet black streaked, golden blonde hair hat draped freely across his forehead. The teen at Sam's side tilted his head, reanalyzing the way he had been told to enter, noting the sorrow he had heard in Sam's voice.

Sam looked away, shifting himself in the bed's mattress again.

"Bee, I'm not in the mood right now," he sighed, fighting away more tears that threatened to spill whenever he thought of Mikaela. "Later, okay?"

Bumblebee purred sadly, moving past Sam. Sam got a glimpse of Bumblebee's human protoform's clothing, a navy blue, "The Strokes," tee shirt coupled with faded jeans with a hole in the right knee, and off white socks. Sam made a face, shaking his head as he smiled only faintly.

"Bee, where'd you get those clothes?"

Bumblebee turned, antennae perking as his eyes upturned once his fair pink lips curved into a smile. He purred again in a quiet laugh to himself, seating himself at Sam's side. Sam sat upright and gave Bumblebee a playful nudge with his elbow into the teen's ribs.

Though Bumblebee did have a voice, it was almost as if he were mute due to the fact that he didn't talk too often. Perhaps he was so used to communicating through his XM Radio Satellite, finding and using sound bytes when in robot mode. But, of course he couldn't carry that over as a human protoform, so he remained silent. Sam had only heard Bumblebee talk to him a few times. But, no matter. It wasn't like he was going to force him.

Sam sighed, a smile growing across his face. "It's alright," he told him. "You can keep 'em."

Bumblebee smiled wider. Blinking, his large, blue eyes drooped as they noticed drying tears around Sam's eyes and on the human's cheeks, making Bumblebee's smile drop to a frown. He reached out to the human's cheeks, lightly wiping away tears that stained them.

Sam realized and turned away, angrily wiping the away the tears he _thought_ were gone. Bumblebee purred sympathetically, making Sam only shake his head.

"Bee, it's nothing, alright? Don't worry about it." His voice was firm, too firm, and made Bumblebee furrow his brow.

Bumblebee's hand grabbed one of Sam's and he purred, leaning his body forward to meet Sam's eyes. His blue eyes were droopy, staring into Sam's as if giving some sort of reassurance. It didn't work this time. Sam turned away.

"Really," he murmured. "It _really_ doesn't concern you."

Bee believed him, and he couldn't leave him this way.

Clicking, Bumblebee released Sam's hand, extending his body forward in front of the human as he outstretched a hand before him. Sam leaned back and watched as Bumblebee's fingers fiddled with a radio sitting on an end table, fumbling with its antenna until the radio got a perfect signal in a matter of seconds. He switched from the current station, surfing channels briefly until the sound of a guitar strumming played through the speakers.

The music was soft, in the background…Calming.

How Bumblebee could find the perfect song for any moment amazed him.

Bumblebee leaned back, a frown still fixed on his face along with his worried expression. Sam dropped his gaze with a soft sigh, tensing as Bumblebee drew an arm around his shoulders, pulling his side against his. Sam let Bumblebee's hand stroke his shoulder, but it only made the tears return to his eyes, glimmering in a thin layer that blurred his vision.

Bumblebee swayed him as the lyrics began.

_When I see your smile,  
Tears run down my face, I can't replace…_

Sam couldn't help it. Tears trickled down his cheeks, again, just at the very thought of Mikalea. Bumblebee twittered softly in his throat by Sam's ear, drawing the human closer, harder against his side, shaking his head as if to say, "No more crying. Don't cry. I'm here." Sam's head fell against Bumblebee's, his tear-glazed eyes falling shut.

Gentle fingers pressed oh so easily against his cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell. Sam watched as Bumblebee's fingers did this, listening to his friend's purring right by his ear.

_Rrrr….Rrrrrr…_The purrs came, rattling, soothing.

The music went on.

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,_

_I can be the one._

"I'm the one for you, Sam," murmured Bumblebee's quiet voice in the human's ear. "You know I'm your guardian, regardless of what this world may bring or tell you."

Sam looked up at Bumblebee the instant he heard his voice, the soft, mildly accented voice he hadn't heard in too long. It brought a smile to his lips, and a flutter to his heart. He nodded.

"You're my guardian angel, huh?" Sam said, his smile growing.

Bumblebee simply nodded, lips curling into a smile.

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Bumblebee looked to the radio and nodded slowly at it, then returned his gaze to the human at his side.

"Those words are exactly what I stand for, Sam," he said. "What I am." He smiled. "Despite everything we may progress through, no matter what it is, you'll never be journeying alone. My duty is to protect you, and I will willingly do that."

"…Even if you're sent to Heaven," Sam repeated the lyrics nervously, the thought of Bumblebee sacrificing himself for him sending a shiver up his spine. "Bee, no, you can't - "

"Samuel," Bumblebee cut him off with the human's proper name, making Sam stop immediately. "No, I _can_...and I will. If you ever feel like you're falling," he smiled. "Do it. I'll be there to catch you."

Sam nodded slowly with a returning smile.

Bumblebee nodded back. "_Every_ time."

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter.  
I can show you I'll be the one._

The swaying returned in time with the music, making Sam get lost in Bumblebee's secure embrace and the coaxing words he had just spoken to him. Bumblebee was in fact his guardian angel; he had proved that greatly during the Autobots' mission to find the Allspark. He always put Sam's safety before his own personal condition, going above and beyond. And this wasn't just an _act_, no way. Bumblebee wasn't just doing it, because he was assigned to watch over Sam, but Sam knew it was out of love. Devine love from Bumblebee's great, big spark.

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

"You got that, Sam?" Bumblebee whispered, blue eyes flashing warmly. "I'll never let you fall. I'm always here for you."

Sam nodded. "Likewise, Bee."

_Cause, you're my, you're my, my, my true love, _

_My whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
Cause, I'm here for you.  
Please don't walk away and please tell me you'll stay. _

_Stay…_

Sam couldn't resist the urge to hug Bumblebee around his neck, burying his head into that warm, hard chest. Bumblebee's hands stroked, moved circles into the human boy's back, patting him gently.

"You're staying, right?" Sam said, words muffled into Bumblebee's chest.

Bumblebee nodded. "I'm always here," he answered softly. One hand lifted away from Sam's back and tapped his chest, tapped the place where his heart beat. Bumblebee smiled. "And, I'll always be in there."

Sam grinned. "Thanks, Bee."

"There's no need," came the gentle voice in reply. "Don't thank me."

_Use me as you will.  
Pull my strings just for a thrill.  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning gray._

Sam laughed, playfully raking his fingers through Bumblebee's black and golden locks of hair until they fell messily across his forehead, making Bumblebee grin. He laughed.

"Promise me you understand," he said quietly.

Sam laughed. "I understand, Bee."

_I will never let you fall.  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…_

"I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all…" Bumblebee repeated softly, eyes closing for a moment. "Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"

Sam buried his head against Bumblebee's heart, conforming himself into the hug he had around him. A wide smile playing across his lips, Sam shook his head, amazed at how Bumblebee had made him forget _every_ feeling of sorrow and _every_ feeling of regret that had pulled him down.

Bumblebee's work was like magic and now, Sam knew he would never be alone, that even though the world may hit him with some pretty hard things, Bumblebee wouldn't let them hurt him for more than a day's time.

Love, that's what it was. Pure and absolute love from an unbelievable heart.

Bumblebee's.

And so, Sam told him, "I love you, Bee," in a small laugh, listening to the teen purr.

Bumblebee smiled. _"I love you."_ Three simple words…How they made such an impact on him was something he couldn't explain.

He leaned down and, grinning from ear to ear, softly pressed his lips against Sam's cheek, listening to the human laugh at him as the kiss was set. Bumblebee leaned back and held Sam tighter in his arms, the boy's head against his heart, and brown eyes up into his pure blue.

He whispered the words back, "I love you, too," finding a kiss to his cheek to be his heartfelt reply.


End file.
